The Lewis rat was used to study the induction of autoimmune uveitis, particularly induced by retinal S-antigen. Modulation of the immune response occurred with cyclosporin A. Another model of virus-induced diabetes mellitus showed oculo-renal changes that were similar to human diabetes.